Forgotten Dragonfly
by PrinceLokiLover
Summary: this story is about dragon being forgotten on his eighteenth birthday by Miss sipder, shimmer,wiggle,squirt, pansy, spinner,bounce, holley, & snowdrop. but he flee's to the butterfly woods and runs in to cookie a female monarch and they fall in love PS. i don't own miss spider sunny patch friends and i make no money off this story i made it because i wanted to so enjoy
"Sunny patch, Kids bedroom,uh dragon sighed dejectedly"glad to see no one remember my birthday dragon sniffed. Dragon your missing breakfast squirt called. Coming dragon said. Morning dragon miss spider said. Morning mom dad dragon said. Honey what's wrong. Tired that all can I fly out to the taddy puddle please. Sure dragon do you want us-no I just want to be alone dragon said while taking off. Taddy puddle, uh uh I can't believe they forgot my birthday dragon sobbed while pulling his legs up to his chest. Hmm dragon whimpered. Few hours later, Dragon dinner. Coming mom dragon said while flying towards the cozy hole. Just in time dragon I made your favorite. Thanks mom but I'm just gonna go to bed dragon said while running upstairs. Uh I wonder what's wrong miss spider said. He's probably going through a stage honey give him some time I bet by tomorrow he'll be his old self Holley said. I hope your right Holley its not like dragon to be so sullen miss spider said. Kids bedroom, PSS dragon bounce whispered. What dragon said coldly. Are you oka-Im fine bounce just leave me the hell alone god your so fucking annoying dragon said while going downstairs to sleep on the couch. Hmm bounce whimpered. He didn't mean it bounce he's going through a teenage phase give him time squirt said. Okay. Next day, morning dragon miss spider said. Morning mom need help dragon said. No but can you go wa- what's for breakfast mom the others said. Honey flavored nuts. Yayy. Dragon you hun-swish. Dragon shimmer called while seeing the dragonfly take off into a blur of purple. Shimmer why don't you go after him you know dragon much longer than we have Holley said. Okay dad I'll be right back shimmer said while taking off after the dragonfly. Snaky woods, Dragon where are you shimmer called. Dragon this isn't funny please come out I'm getting scared shimmer called. Oh dragon where are you shimmer said. Cozy hole, well shimmer. I couldn't find him mom I even look in the snaky woods why is dragon acting this way. Um I think I found the answer spinner said while pulling down the calendar. Oh my miss spider said. What is it mom squirt said. Dragons birthday said the Big Red Letters. I can't believe we forgot dragons birthday no wonder he was so upset shimmer said. how are we going to find him now wiggle said. lets split up and look shimmer said. Butterfly Woods, hmm butterfly woods dragon said while flying into the woods. wow this place is beautiful dragon said while looking around the woods. Dragon a voice said while seeing the older dragonfly. Cookie dragon said while seeing the monarch butterfly. what are you doing here cookie said while hugging the taller dragonfly. hmm family forgot my birthday so i left dragon said. how old are you cookie said while leading dragon through the woods. eighteen dragon said while watching the young butterfly. i just turned seventeen last week cookie said while blushing. so what are you doing here cookie. oh i lost my family cookie said while putting her head down. i'm sorry dragon said while hugging her. you know we kinda go together dragon said while looking up at the dragonfly. how dragon said while looking down at the butterfly. like Yin and Yang cookie said. i guess we kinda do dragon chuckled./"you know dragon i do live all alone cookie said while stroking dragons chest. really. yep i do kinda want to have a roommate it gets lonely sometimes and i kinda want some company cookie said. do you mind if i move in with yo- hmm dragon said. hmm sorry i always li-hmm cookie said while wrapping her two front legs around dragons neck and kissing him back. Cookies House, (Lemon if you don't like scroll away now), hmm dragon cookie moaned as dragon layed her on her bed in her bedroom, what did i hurt you dragon said while climbing on top of her. no this is my first time so can you be gentle cookie said while stretching out her wings. of course cookie tell me when to move okay dragon said while putting himself inside her and breaking her hymn. Ahh cookie screamed at the pain. shh tell when okay dragon said. okay cookie choked. Few minutes later, okay you can move now dragon cookie said while moving her hips. oh cookie your so fucking tight dragon groaned. oh dragon harder faster oh buggy your huge cookie cried out as the dragonfly fucked her. oh cookie uh oh buggy your so fucking tight dragon groaned. dr-dra-dragon i'm a-ab-abo-about to cum cookie panted. me too cookie dragon cookie cried as she came. FUCK COOKIE dragon roared as he came.(lemon over you can look now). uh uh wow dragon croaked while landing on his back on the bed. hmm cookie sighed while snuggling into dragons side while falling asleep. i ❤ you cookie dragon said into the butterfly's antenna's. Next Morning, aww cookie yawned while stretching her legs all six of them and her wings. hmm dragon snored. hmm cookie giggled quietly while going downstairs to make them both breakfast. Kitchen, hmm morning dragon said while wrapping his four front legs around cookie to pull her back against him. morning how did you sleep cookie said while cooking. perfect especially next to a beautiful monarch butterfly dragon said while burying his face into her neck. hmm cookie sighed happily. i love you too dragon said. hmm cookie giggled at the eighteen year old dragonfly behavior. can i ask you something dragon cookie said. of course cookie dragon said. okay for an adult dragonfly do your scales get darker or lighter cookie said. all depends on the color we are like for me i was born with dark purple scales but as i grew they became lighter like color i was when you saw me as you hatched dragon said. so these are still the same scales. yeah until i shed which is now dragon said. you can use the bedroom. don't you want to see dragon said. okay cookie said while watching. okay sishh the sound of dragon shedding. wow their lighter cookies said. here you can have my old scales dragon said. cool thanks honey cookie said while kissing him. anything for my butterfly dragon said while watching cookie go upstairs with the scales. Knock knock, Dragon can you get that cookie called. sure thing honey dragon said. hel-Dragon. Shimmer,Squirt,Spinner,Wiggle,Pansy,Snowdrop,Bounce dragon said. oh thanks goodness we found you come lets take you home shimmer said. No dragon said while ripping his arm from her a voice said. cookie dragon said while going over to the the others said while seeing the monarch. what is it honey dragon said ignoring the others remarks. are you going to leave cookie said. no i'm not dragon said. but dr-DON'T BUT DRAGON ME YOU ALL FORGOT MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND YOU IGNORED MY PAIN OF IT SO TELL MISS SPIDER AND HOLLEY AND ALL OF SUNNY PATCH I'M NOT COMING BACK I BELONG HERE IN BUTTERFLY WOODS WITH COOKIE NOW LEAVE Dragon shouted wings widened and stiff with anger and eye's ablazed with fury. dragon shimmer said scared of the dragonfly. leave cookie said while trying to calm dragon down. few hours later, hm hmm dragon panted with anger. hmm ma cookie said while placing a big kiss on dragon's cheek. i'm sorry i never got that angry before dragon said. its alright cookie said while rubbing dragon's wings. hmm dragon sighed at the relief in his wings. i love you cookie said. i love you too dragon said. Few Years Later, momma a butterfly hybrid said. yes luna cookie said. whens daddy going to home luna said. soon my lunar butterfly/dragonfly cookie said while attending to the eggs she just layed. I'M HOME Dragon shouted. DADDY luna said while flying into dragon. hmm there's my beautiful daughter dragon said. uh hmm cookie coughed. my beautiful wife dragon said while kissing cookie and holding both girls in his arms (all four since his other two are his legs). your family cookie said while kissing dragon./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: start;" data-p-id="fc369e6f7dc9e4dfeebd73c4a286b672"The End.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea47b30b1bbe25d2efa4ff0df71afc70"Sunny patch, Kids bedroom,uh dragon sighed dejectedly"glad to see no one remember my birthday dragon sniffed. Dragon your missing breakfast squirt called. Coming dragon said. Morning dragon miss spider said. Morning mom dad dragon said. Honey what's wrong. Tired that all can I fly out to the taddy puddle please. Sure dragon do you want us-no I just want to be alone dragon said while taking off. Taddy puddle, uh uh I can't believe they forgot my birthday dragon sobbed while pulling his legs up to his chest. Hmm dragon whimpered. Few hours later, Dragon dinner. Coming mom dragon said while flying towards the cozy hole. Just in time dragon I made your favorite. Thanks mom but I'm just gonna go to bed dragon said while running upstairs. Uh I wonder what's wrong miss spider said. He's probably going through a stage honey give him some time I bet by tomorrow he'll be his old self Holley said. I hope your right Holley its not like dragon to be so sullen miss spider said. Kids bedroom, PSS dragon bounce whispered. What dragon said coldly. Are you oka-Im fine bounce just leave me the hell alone god your so fucking annoying dragon said while going downstairs to sleep on the couch. Hmm bounce whimpered. He didn't mean it bounce he's going through a teenage phase give him time squirt said. Okay. Next day, morning dragon miss spider said. Morning mom need help dragon said. No but can you go wa- what's for breakfast mom the others said. Honey flavored nuts. Yayy. Dragon you hun-swish. Dragon shimmer called while seeing the dragonfly take off into a blur of purple. Shimmer why don't you go after him you know dragon much longer than we have Holley said. Okay dad I'll be right back shimmer said while taking off after the dragonfly. Snaky woods, Dragon where are you shimmer called. Dragon this isn't funny please come out I'm getting scared shimmer called. Oh dragon where are you shimmer said. Cozy hole, well shimmer. I couldn't find him mom I even look in the snaky woods why is dragon acting this way. Um I think I found the answer spinner said while pulling down the calendar. Oh my miss spider said. What is it mom squirt said. Dragons birthday said the Big Red Letters. I can't believe we forgot dragons birthday no wonder he was so upset shimmer said. how are we going to find him now wiggle said. lets split up and look shimmer said. Butterfly Woods, hmm butterfly woods dragon said while flying into the woods. wow this place is beautiful dragon said while looking around the woods. Dragon a voice said while seeing the older dragonfly. Cookie dragon said while seeing the monarch butterfly. what are you doing here cookie said while hugging the taller dragonfly. hmm family forgot my birthday so i left dragon said. how old are you cookie said while leading dragon through the woods. eighteen dragon said while watching the young butterfly. i just turned seventeen last week cookie said while blushing. so what are you doing here cookie. oh i lost my family cookie said while putting her head down. i'm sorry dragon said while hugging her. you know we kinda go together dragon said while looking up at the dragonfly. how dragon said while looking down at the butterfly. like Yin and Yang cookie said. i guess we kinda do dragon chuckled.

you know dragon i do live all alone cookie said while stroking dragons chest. really. yep i do kinda want to have a roommate it gets lonely sometimes and i kinda want some company cookie said. do you mind if i move in with yo- hmm dragon said. hmm sorry i always li-hmm cookie said while wrapping her two front legs around dragons neck and kissing him back. Cookies House, (Lemon if you don't like scroll away now), hmm dragon cookie moaned as dragon layed her on her bed in her bedroom, what did i hurt you dragon said while climbing on top of her. no this is my first time so can you be gentle cookie said while stretching out her wings. of course cookie tell me when to move okay dragon said while putting himself inside her and breaking her hymn. Ahh cookie screamed at the pain. shh tell when okay dragon said. okay cookie choked. Few minutes later, okay you can move now dragon cookie said while moving her hips. oh cookie your so fucking tight dragon groaned. oh dragon harder faster oh buggy your huge cookie cried out as the dragonfly fucked her. oh cookie uh oh buggy your so fucking tight dragon groaned. dr-dra-dragon i'm a-ab-abo-about to cum cookie panted. me too cookie dragon cookie cried as she came. FUCK COOKIE dragon roared as he came.(lemon over you can look now). uh uh wow dragon croaked while landing on his back on the bed. hmm cookie sighed while snuggling into dragons side while falling asleep. i ❤ you cookie dragon said into the butterfly's antenna's. Next Morning, aww cookie yawned while stretching her legs all six of them and her wings. hmm dragon snored. hmm cookie giggled quietly while going downstairs to make them both breakfast. Kitchen, hmm morning dragon said while wrapping his four front legs around cookie to pull her back against him. morning how did you sleep cookie said while cooking. perfect especially next to a beautiful monarch butterfly dragon said while burying his face into her neck. hmm cookie sighed happily. i love you too dragon said. hmm cookie giggled at the eighteen year old dragonfly behavior. can i ask you something dragon cookie said. of course cookie dragon said. okay for an adult dragonfly do your scales get darker or lighter cookie said. all depends on the color we are like for me i was born with dark purple scales but as i grew they became lighter like color i was when you saw me as you hatched dragon said. so these are still the same scales. yeah until i shed which is now dragon said. you can use the bedroom. don't you want to see dragon said. okay cookie said while watching. okay sishh the sound of dragon shedding. wow their lighter cookies said. here you can have my old scales dragon said. cool thanks honey cookie said while kissing him. anything for my butterfly dragon said while watching cookie go upstairs with the scales. Knock knock, Dragon can you get that cookie called. sure thing honey dragon said. hel-Dragon. Shimmer,Squirt,Spinner,Wiggle,Pansy,Snowdrop,Bounce dragon said. oh thanks goodness we found you come lets take you home shimmer said. No dragon said while ripping his arm from her a voice said. cookie dragon said while going over to the the others said while seeing the monarch. what is it honey dragon said ignoring the others remarks. are you going to leave cookie said. no i'm not dragon said. but dr-DON'T BUT DRAGON ME YOU ALL FORGOT MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND YOU IGNORED MY PAIN OF IT SO TELL MISS SPIDER AND HOLLEY AND ALL OF SUNNY PATCH I'M NOT COMING BACK I BELONG HERE IN BUTTERFLY WOODS WITH COOKIE NOW LEAVE Dragon shouted wings widened and stiff with anger and eye's ablazed with fury. dragon shimmer said scared of the dragonfly. leave cookie said while trying to calm dragon down. few hours later, hm hmm dragon panted with anger. hmm ma cookie said while placing a big kiss on dragon's cheek. i'm sorry i never got that angry before dragon said. its alright cookie said while rubbing dragon's wings. hmm dragon sighed at the relief in his wings. i love you cookie said. i love you too dragon said. Few Years Later, momma a butterfly hybrid said. yes luna cookie said. whens daddy going to home luna said. soon my lunar butterfly/dragonfly cookie said while attending to the eggs she just layed. I'M HOME Dragon shouted. DADDY luna said while flying into dragon. hmm there's my beautiful daughter dragon said. uh hmm cookie coughed. my beautiful wife dragon said while kissing cookie and holding both girls in his arms (all four since his other two are his legs). your family cookie said while kissing dragon.


End file.
